UWF Royal Rumbles
The Royal Rumble is a match that is commonly used in CAW. It is a match that consists of ten to forty wrestlers and usually has some sort of major prize for the victor. In UWF, there have been five Royal Rumbles with the first one being for the vacant UWF Championship and the others being for a title shot opportunity. In UWF the Royal Rumble has been aired on Here Comes the Pain, Smackdown vs. RAW 2006, Smackdown vs. RAW 2007, and WWE '12. =Royal Rumble One= The first Royal Rumble in UWF took place at the very first show on Inauguration Day. It featured 30 superstars and the winner became the first ever UWF Champion. There are numerous people in this match that would leave UWF shortly after this match. This would be the only Royal Rumble used on Here Comes the Pain. This Royal Rumble aired on June 4, 2005. The Match Stats *This match crowned the first ever UWF Champion. *Mr. Clean was the longest lasting man with 3:54. *John Smith was the shortest lasting man with 0:04. *Mr. Clean, Mario, Satan, and The Mask all had the most eliminations with 4. *Mr. Clean, Delexus, and Cody Lewis all left UWF after the match. They would all later return to UWF years later. *This was John Smith's only match in UWF. Aftermath Mario won the match and became the first ever UWF Champion. Being the last person eliminated, Rhino got a title shot but lost to Mario. Mario would later vacate the title but win it back in a tournament to become the first ever two-time UWF Champion. =Royal Rumble Two= The second Royal Rumble in UWF took place early in season three at UWF Pain #70. It featured 30 superstars and the winner would get a title shot for the UWF Championship. This match is the only Royal Rumble to feature a couple current and former WWE wrestlers. It was the first Royal Rumble on Smackdown vs. RAW 2006. This Royal Rumble aired on December 6, 2005. The Match Stats *Pink Panther was the longest lasting man with 10:11. *Sub-Zero was the shortest lasting man with 0:24. *Darth Sidious, Gary Lewis, & Scarlet Spider all had the most eliminations with 5. *Guldo, Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, & Pink Panther all made their debuts in this match. *The Undertaker would join UWF for a couple seasons after this match. Aftermath Pink Panther earned a UWF Championship match due to winning the Royal Rumble. He faced Radioactive Man but came up short. Pink Panther's career would spiral downwards as he lost many matches until he was fired after season four. Pink Panther would later rejoin UWF and become the Jobber Champion. =Royal Rumble Three= The third Royal Rumble in UWF took place at the beginning of season six at UWF Ultimate Shockwave #1. It featured 30 superstars and the winner would get a title shot for either the UWF Championship or the NoDQ CAW Championship. This was the only Royal Rumble to feature the world champions in UWF. It was the second Royal Rumble on Smackdown vs. RAW 2006. This Royal Rumble aired on September 18, 2007. The Match Stats *Zatoichi was the longest lasting man with 10:30. *Smiley Bone was the shortest lasting man with 0:08. *Rhino & Zatoichi all had the most eliminations with 4. *Luke Bearl made his debut in this match. *Rocky Horror's only match in UWF. Aftermath Captain Ginyu would use his Royal Rumble victory to challenge for the NoDQ CAW Championship. He faced Jason for the title but came up short. Captain Ginyu would still go on and win the UWF Championship and eventually won the NoDQ CAW Championship twice. Link eliminated Thor during the match and this led to getting a shot at the UWF Championship along with 4 other guys. =Royal Rumble Four= The fourth Royal Rumble in UWF took place in the middle of season seven at UWF Pain #77. It featured 30 superstars and the winner would get a title shot for either the UWF Championship or the NoDQ CAW Championship. This is also the only Royal Rumble in UWF where some competitors left the ring and battled on the outside. It was the only Royal Rumble on Smackdown vs. RAW 2007. This Royal Rumble aired on July 8, 2008. The Match Stats *Zatoichi was the longest lasting man with 45:38. *Ness was the shortest lasting man with 0:11. *Johnny and Zatoichi all had the most eliminations with 9. *Ms. Marvel made her debut in this match. *Ms. Marvel & Scarlet Witch are the only women in a UWF Royal Rumble. Aftermath Later in the week, Johnny would battle and defeat Captain Ginyu for the UWF Championship. After Captain Ginyu attacked Radioactive Man during the Royal Rumble and Dark Tornado attacked Johnny outside the ring during the Royal Rumble, those four men battled each other for the UWF Championship. Johnny emerged victoriously but would later lose the title to Dark Tornado. =Royal Rumble Five= The fifth Royal Rumble in UWF took place at the beginning of volume 2 at UWF The Return. It featured 30 superstars and the winner would get a title shot for either the UWF Championship or the NoDQ CAW Championship. It was the only Royal Rumble on WWE '12. This Royal Rumble aired on November 17, 2012. The Match Stats *Mr. Sokolov was the longest lasting man with 13:16. *David Green was the shortest lasting man with 0:21. *Ash Williams and Reptile all had the most eliminations with 4. *Delexus, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, and Pink Panther all made their return to UWF. *Harima Kenji, Sexy Chester, Man-Villain, Mr. Sokolov, Ben Masters, and Calendar Man all made their debut in this match. Aftermath Mr. Sokolov has the opportunity to battle for either the UWF or NoDQ Championship at the next Mega Event. As of now, he has not announced who he will face. =All Royal Rumble Stats= *Zatoichi has the longest time in any Royal Rumble with 45:38 at the fourth Royal Rumble. *John Smith has the short time in any Royal Rumble with 0:04 at the first Royal Rumble. *Zatoichi has the longest total time in all Royal Rumbles with 56:08. *Smiley Bone has the shortest overall time for somebody in more than one Royal Rumble with 2:43. *Johnny the Homicidal Maniac has the most eliminations with 15. *Johnny and Zatoichi both have the most eliminations in a single Royal Rumble with 9 at the fourth Royal Rumble. *Johnny, Rhino, Punisher, Joe Fixit, Ben Reilly, Reptile, and Gary Lewis have appeared in every Royal Rumble. *Delexus has the longest time between appearances with being in the first and then the fifth. *Entry #24 has the most winners with 2. Category:UWF Category:CAW Royal Rumbles Category:Match Type